The Vigilante
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: Bruce pushed her into the nearest wall, his forearm against her neck while the other held her in place by her waist. Selina looked at him, at the bruising around his jawline from her merciless punches and the anger the flashed through his eyes as he stared her down. It didn't take long for lust to fall upon them, and while they had kissed before, this was different. This was need.


The Vigilante

She was in a predicament. Out of all of the thieves in Gotham, the masked vigilante saving the city just so happened to target her tonight. At least she still had her mask on so she could try and keep her identity hidden, but it was unlikely. Her cover had been blown and Barbara was going to be pissed.

"Put down the weapons," the man said, but Selina kept her back to him. If she had any chance of getting out of this without being found out, she was going to take it.

"Why should I?" she asked, her voice laced with defiance.

"Because I don't think those belong to you."

"Well, it ain't any of your business," she retorted, tensing when she heard him take steady steps towards her, "now is it?"

He was closer, too close for comfort and her apprehension was practically flying off of her. "You need to take a step back," she spat, her back still to the masked man.

"You need to put the knives down and take off your hood."

She paused, her free hand twitching at her side. "Okay, fine," she said simply, and then the knives and daggers were being dropped and her fists were flying towards the vigilante, striking him in the jaw.

They were off. Selina was ruthlessly punching and kicking at the man as he blocked and sent his own blows to her, one striking her bottom lip and causing it to split. She knew this man had the upper hand. While her suit, was tight and black and helped her move faster, his was strong and took most of the impact from her kicks and punches. The strong material of his suit bruised her knuckles by the first hit and now she was just fighting through the pain.

The only way she could win this and escape was by aiming for his mask, it looked less protected in general and covered none of his jaw, leaving it completely unprotected from the right swing she sent reeling towards him. It struck him hard, bruising almost immediately, but she didn't stop there. She kept the hits coming striking him over and over and then ducking before he had the chance to send one her way, and with one good kick to the face, the mask flew off, revealing none other than Bruce fucking Wayne.

This had to be a joke. There was no way that the masked vigilante saving the city and targeting her was Bruce. There is just too much irony there for that to make any damn sense.

She stopped hitting him and stepped back for a second, taking in the new information. "Bruce?" her voice came out loud and confused.

He stepped towards her quickly and tore the hood down, immediately recognizing the wild curls that lived beneath the black jacket.

"You've got to be kidding me," he spat angrily, tearing the mask from her eyes. "Are you serious, Selina? This is what you've been up to?"

"Hey, don't judge me, you've been running around like a lunatic _saving_ the city," she responded, pushing him away from her.

"I'm sorry that I'm sick of people showing up to Gotham and putting my life and everyone I know in danger. Forgive me for trying to find a better world."

"Bruce, you're not God. You don't have to save everyone from everything ."

"Of course you'd say that. You're in the process of stealing weapons to help Penguin with his licensed crimes," he took another step towards her, pointing a finger in her face.

"The city is safer now than it has been in years. No thanks to you, from what I hear you're just getting kids killed."

He pushed her into the nearest wall, his forearm against her neck while the other held her in place by her waist. "Please, Selina, throw his death in my face again," he dug his arm into her neck and she bit down a whimper, "tell me how I'm an asshole for trying to save the people I love. Believe it or not, you fall into the category. All of the things I've done, they've been to make sure people like you and Alfred didn't end up dead."

She looked at him, at the bruising around his jawline from her merciless punches and the anger the flashed through his eyes as he stared her down. He had grown up so much since they had last been close. He was different now; cynical, risky, he didn't care if he ended up getting killed.

She suddenly realized how close they were, how his hand was flat against her waist holding her still, how his knee had slipped between her leg to give him better leverage, how she could see the muscles in his arm that he held against her neck, and how it moved when she swallowed. It didn't take long for lust to fall upon them, and while they had kissed before, this feeling was different. This was a feeling of need, not curiosity, and before she could even register what she was doing, she pulled her arms from his grasp and pulled his face towards her, crashing their lips together immediately.

"Selina, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, pulling away, his face full of confusion, but she followed him, pressing her lips to his again, softer this time. She breathed him in, enjoying the smell of the manor mixed with city, and her hands wound themselves in his hair. He was a goner. There was no getting out of this for him, she knew how to get to him, but as he surged forward and grabbed her hips roughly, he realized how much power he had over her too.

They kissed fiercely, teeth clanging together, hands roaming everywhere, it was a mess. And much too soon, his hands were on the back of her thighs and he was picking her up and setting them down the floor, nestling between her legs. He kissed down her neck, peeling the skin-tight suit from her collarbone so he could kiss the flushed skin. She was addictive; the curves over her body, the curl of her hair, the smell of rain and danger, the softness of her swollen lips against his.

"Sorry about your lip," he said, pulling away from her face and brushing his fingers against the split.

"Shut up," she responded, before pushing the black trench coat off of him. He gladly helped take it off before pulling the armor off of his chest as well, leaving only his thin t-shirt covering his upper body. Selina pulled the shirt to the side and began to kiss his neck, gradually moving down towards his shoulder where she nipped and sucked relentlessly on the skin, leaving more than a few marks. He found his hands pulling on the zipper at the top of her suit, admiring the creamy skin that was exposed as the fabric split at the middle.

She wasted no time shrugging out of the suit, leaving her only in her bra and underwear before flipping them, pinning him under her and pulling his shirt over his head. Bruce was in awe of the girl above him, never in a million years had he imagined himself being able to kiss Selina again let alone this. She was straddling him, rocking her hips against his and kissing his neck, it was maddening.

He took his time running his hands up her thighs to her flat stomach, fiddling with the hem of her underwear before moving up towards upper body. He sat up, pushing her back a bit, but she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. With quick fingers, he swiftly unhooked the clasp on her bra before pushing the straps down her shoulders, exposing her in the dimly lit room of the vacant shop.

"You're fucking gorgeous," he muttered, more to himself than Selina, before dipping his head down and kissing the taut skin of her breast, grinning while she gasped as he took a pink bud into his mouth. He let his mouth and tongue explore her body, nipping gently at her breasts before laying her back down and kissing down her stomach, his nose rubbing back and forth from hip to hip as he waited for her to stop him; she didn't.

He grabbed at the lace underwear and began to pull it down her legs, but stopped suddenly as she sat up violently, pulling her knees to her chest. He curls were everywhere and there was a look of fear and desire in her eyes.

"We're in public," she said, out of breath, her chest heaving.

He moved farther down her body and grabbed her ankle, kissing the skin lightly before trailing upwards with his kisses towards her inner thigh. "No one's here," he said smugly, kissing farther up her thigh, far too high to be appropriate, "but, if you want to stop, that's okay."

She looked down at the boy she had known since she was a kid, he was settled comfortably between her legs, sucking on the tender skin of her thigh and though they were on the floor of poorly lit pawn shop after beating each other up, she couldn't imagine a better time or place. She had let enough get between her and what she wanted, and right now, what she wanted was Bruce.

So, she laid back down and took a deep breath, pushing her hips forward as he slid her underwear down her legs. She felt him cautiously kiss against her most sensitive area, making sure not to scare her off, and as she made no sound of protest, he continued. He let his tongue taste her, and his lips suck, and his teeth gently nip at her and soon she was panting and letting out these beautiful moans that he'd never heard before. It was addictive.

She could feel herself building as he continued his assault on her most private part and as it grew to be too much, her knees snapped close on his head effectively hurting him and halting her pleasure.

"Ow," he whined, before chuckling quietly.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing either and before she knew it, he was back up to her lips, kissing her gently. She let her hands roam before pushing at the top of his jeans, desperately trying to get them off of him. She wanted more of him; all of him.

"Help me," she muttered against his lips as she struggled with the button of his jeans, and he happily complied, popping it open smoothly before pulling down the zipper and allowing her to push his jeans and his boxers down to his knees.

He looked up at her, at the bottom lip trapped between her teeth, at the perfect eyelashes that framed her green eyes, at the marvelous curls that were bigger than ever at this point. He wanted all of her.

"Do you want to?" he trailed off, suddenly feeling insecure.

"No, I just like being naked and underneath someone, because it's comfortable," she sent right back, rolling her eyes.

"You really have to be an asshole right now?"

He grinned down at her before leaning in to kiss her lips again. She buried her hands in his dark locks, keeping him flush against her.

"I want to," she whispered into his ear before biting it gently. She pushed her hips up against his, biting back a moan as his member brushed against her.

"You're sure?"

"Are you like the one guy on planet earth who doesn't want to have sex?" he voice came out snarky, but underneath it, you could hear her desire. "I didn't think it would be this damn hard to," she was cut off by him pushing into her quickly.

It was unexpected and she didn't have time to prepare, so as he broke through her barrier, a quiet yelp escaped her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, it didn't hurt that bad and she didn't want to focus on the pain of sex, she wanted to skip straight to the pleasure.

Unfortunately, before she could get to the good stuff she had to reassure Bruce that he didn't just kill a small part of her. "Shit, are you okay?" he asked frantically, his hands coming up to cradle her cheeks. "I didn't even think about the fact that you might still be a virgin."

"What, do you think I'm a whore now?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Because, I'll have you know," he cut her off, bringing his lips to hers and pulling out of her before pushing back in.

"Shut up," he whispered against her lips and suddenly their bodies were moving on their own. He was pushing into her and she was meeting his thrusts by rocking her hips, creating a torturous fire between the two of them. His hands pinned her arms above her head and he kissed down her neck and chest, leaving a trail of marks as he went. It was euphoric, being inside her, kissing her skin, hearing her soft gasps that turned into loud moans as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

She tore her arms free from his hold and clawed down his back as she got closer to her release and soon enough she was drawing blood as she tensed around him, his name flowing from her lips as she fell. Not long after, she felt him drop his head to her shoulder and his thrusts became more sporadic as he found his own release and finally, they were still.

He collapsed on to her, kissing the salty skin of her shoulder as she smoothed her hand down his neck, calming his quiet pants. He couldn't imagine going back to the way they were now. He needed to be able to see her, to hold and kiss her, and to pin her down as a drove into her until she was screaming his name, but this was Selina, and Selina meant business.

"Alright kid, get up," she said smugly before kissing his cheek.

They dressed quietly, not really watching each other, but both them taking a few last peaks at each other's body. As he pulled his trench coat back over himself, he felt Selina's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down to her before gently placing her lips against his. They moved slowly and sweetly, and her hands roamed around his collarbone, he couldn't help but get lost in the kiss, but it was over far too soon.

She pulled away, but her arms remained around his neck, "I'm coming over tomorrow, I'll come around midnight."

She leaned up and kissed him one last time, and then she was gone, slipping through the back door quickly, just like the way she entered.

It wasn't until he finally cleared his mind that he realized that she had grabbed the weapons on her way out and while he wanted to be angry, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. This was his Selina, he couldn't expect anything less.

"Fucking minx."


End file.
